memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Apple
Streszczenie O dacie gwiezdnej 3715.3, statek wchodzi na orbitę planety Gamma Trianguli VI. Zwiad, w którego skład wchodzą kapitan Kirk, Mr. Spock, chorąży Chekov, kancelistka i dwaj oficerowie ochrony przesyła się na planetę, gdzie wkrótce dołącza do nich Dr. McCoy i jeszcze dwóch oficerów ochrony. Spock zauważa, że grunt na planecie jest bogaty i żyzny , a wahania temperatury są tu bardzo małe, nawet na biegunach.. Chekov mówi, że czuje się tu jak w domu, że jest bardzo "jak w Rosji". Gdy McCoy poprawia go, że bardziej jak w Raju, Chekov twierdzi, że ogród Edenu leżał "blisko Moskwy". Jadnak wkrótce odkrywają rośliny, strzelające zatrutymi kolcami, eksplodujące skały, i burze elektryczne. Wkrótce Hendorf, jeden z oficerów ochrony, zostaje zabity przez trującą roślinę. Kirk kontaktuje się z Scotty'm na mostku, który melduje niewielkie problemy z kapsułami antymaterii, co składa na karb elektromagnetycznego pola planety "trochę anormalnego". Spock mówi, że jego trikorder wykrywa wibracje podpowierzchniowe, rozciągające się całymi milami we wszystkich kierunkach, "całkiem silne, dziwnie regularne, i wytworzone sztucznie". Kirk nakazuje żołnierzom ochrony dokonac rekonesansu, ale unikac kontaktu z humanoidalnymi tubylcami, uwazać na niebezpieczeństwo, i pozostawać w stałym kontakcie. Spock odkrywa śledzącego ich zza klrzaków humanoida. Kirk idzie na zwiad, a powróciwszy mówi "cokolwiek to jest, porusza się jak kot".Radzi pozostałym członkom drużyny, by uwazali i zaczynają iść w stronę niedalekiej wioski. Spock odkrywa kamienie o bardzo niskim ciężarze właściwym i bardzo kruche. Łamie jeden z nich gołymi rękami, po czym odrzuca kawałek, wywołując eksplozję. Scotty kontaktuje się z kapitanem Enterprise''I melduje, że kapsuły antymaterii zostały całkiem zdezaktywowane, jakby coś wyssało z nich całą energię. Pozbawiony mocy statek spadnie wkrótce w atmosferę planety i spłonie. Spock zauważa, że może to mieć związek z wychwyconymi wcześniej wibracjami. McCoy pokazuje Kirkowi niektóre z roślin mówiąc, ze ich kolce nasycone są silną trucizną. Podczas gdy rozmawiają, Spock zauważa, iż jedna z roślin obraca się ku nim, i, osłaniając przyjaciół, sostaje trafiony jej kolcami prosto w pierś. Pojąwszy ogrom niebezpieczeństwa Kirk nakazuje odwrót. Jednak Enterprise ma już tak mało energii, że Scotty nie może ich ściągnąć. Spock odzyskuje przytomność, mówi, że zastrzyk substancji zwanej masiform-D powoduje u niego mdłości, ale poza tym wszystko jest "całkiem dobrze". Kirk gani go za jego akcję i mówi, by następnym razem "po prostu krzyknął". Nagle zaczyna się burza elektryczna i porucznik Kaplan zaostaje uderzony wyładowaniem i wyparowuje. Reszcie drużyny udaje się ukryć. Oficer ochrony Mallory dociera do wioski i kontaktuje się z kapitanem, by podać mu koordynaty, ale wkrótce jego komunikator milknie. Obawiając się o jego bezpieczeństwo Kirk i reszta zaczynają go szukać i znajdują akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak ginie wskutek eksplozji jednego z kamieni. Kirk jest zdruzgotany śmiercią swoich ludzi. Spock i McCoy próbuja pocieszyć go, mówiąc, że wypadki zawsze się zdarzają, gdy bada się obce planety, ale Kirk jest przekonany, że powinien umieć im zapobiec. Podczas tej rozmowy Spock znowu zauważa szpiegującego ich humanoida. Kirk nakazuje, by Spock i Chekov odwrócili jego uwagę. Sam zaskakuje humanoida i uderza go w twarz, co szokuje tamtego tak, że zaczyna płakać. Kirk zapewnia, ze nie chce go skrzywdzić, i pyta, czemu ich śledzi. Tamten odpowiada, ''"Jestem oczami Vaala. On musi widzieć.," iu przedstawia się jako "Akuta, przywódca karmicieli Vaala. Kirk pyta, czy może rozmawiac z Vaale, lecz Akuta mówi, że go reprezentuje i tylko on może z nim mówić. Zaprasza Kirka i innych do wioski. Tymczasem Scotty wywołuje Kirka, by poinformować go, że ''Enterprise zaczyna wypadać z orbity pod wpływem nieznanej siły, której źródła nie mogą namierzyć. Kirk znów prosi o kontakt z Vaalem I tym razem Akuta się zgadza, uprzedza jednak, że Vaal będzie mówił tylko do niego. Akuta zabiera drużynę do Vaala, który jest dużą jaskinią z wejściem w kształcie głowy ogromnego węża. Trikorder Spock wskazuje, że Vaal panuje nad całą powierzchnią planety, a Kirk uważa, że to może być źródlo mocy, która zaatakowała Enterprise. Gdy Spock usiłuje zbliżyć się do Vaala, by przyrzeć mu się z bliska, zostaje odrzucony przez mocne pole siłowe. Kirk pyta Akuty jak porozumiewa się z Vaalem, a ten mówi, że Vaal wzywa go, gdy ma coś do powiedzenia, i że Vaal może zechce rozmawiać, gdy będzie głodny. Akuta przyprowadza drużynę do wioski, i przedstawia ich "ludowi Vaala". Kirk zauważa, że w szczepie są sami dorośli, a nie ma dzieci, i pyta Akutę, czemu tak się dzieje. Akuta nie wie, co to jest dziecko, gdyż Vaal zabronił małżeństw i miłości. McCoy skanuje tubylców i odkrywa, ze cieszą sie doskonałym zdrowiem, i że nie sposób określić, w jakim są wieku. W pewnym momencie wszyscy z wioski zostają wezwani przez Vaala. Kirk i Spock podążają za nimi, i podglądają ich zza krzaków. Zauważają, że tubylcy moga zblizyć się do Vaala, Kirk decuduje się więc spróbować szczęścia. Gdy Kirk i Spock zaczynają przekradać się za krzakami, Vaal zauważa ich. Kirk zastanawia się, czemu Vaal słabnie przed porą karmienia i każe Scottowi obliczyć, ile energii zużył on przeciw Enterprise. McCoy dołącza do nich i mówi gniewnie, że Vaal zdeprawował mieszkańców planety, odbierając im prawo do "wolnego i nieskrępowanego rozwoju". Spock argumentuje, że McCoy nie jest w porządku, stosując ludzkie miary w stosunku do kultur nie-ludzkiego pochodzenia i że ci humanoidzi mieli prawo wybrac system, który funkcjonuje w ich świecie. Scotty kontaktuje się z kapitanem przekazując mu, że moc wyjściowa Vaala słabnie, i gdy naprawią silniki impulsowe, to może się wyrwą, ale ta praca zajmie im jeszcze z osiem godzin. Kirk wie, że jest to prawie cały czas, który zostam do wejścia Enterprise w atmosferę planety. We wiosce Kirk zastanawia się, co może się stać, gdy jeden z tubylców umrze. Wszyscy zgadzają sie, ze będzie potrzebny ktoś na jego miejsce, ale kancelistka Landon pyta, skąd go wezmą, skoro nie wiedza nic o miłości czy seksie. Spock uwaza, ze w takim przypadku Vaal na pewno udzieli im "niezbędnych instrukcji". Dwoje tubylców widzi Landon i Chekov podczas pocałunku, co ich ciekawi, i próbują tego sami. Akuta zaskakuje ich, decyduje, ze przybysze są niebezpieczni, i każe tubylcom zebrać się na placu, gdy goscie usną. Akuta mówi, że Vaal nakazał im "zabić obcych". Mieszkańcy wioski nie wiedzą, co to znaczy "kill", więc Akuta wyjaśnia, ze "jest to rzecz do wykonania, jak karmienie Vaal", i demonstruje technikę, rozwalając kijem na kawałki owoc (mający przedstawiać głowę obcego). Gdy wszyscy już zasnęli, Kirk i Spock przedyskutowali sytuację. Kirk zgadza się z McCoy.em: kultura tubylców jest nierozwojowa, egzystują oni tylko po to, by służyć Vaalowi. Spock ostrzega, że wystąpienie przeciw Vaalowi pędzie pogwałceniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Kirk łączy się ze Scotty'm i żąda raportu z napraw. Scotty potrzebuje jeszcze pół godziny, by skończyć modyfikację silników, ale zostało tylko 45 minut do upadku w atmosferę. Spock mówi, że lud Vaala gdzieś zniknął. Kirk i Spock idą do Vaala, a Spock zauwaza, że pole siłowe jest wyłączone. Kirk próbuje rozmawiać z Vaalem, ale Vaal rozpoczyna następną burzę. Spock zostaje trafiony piorunem, a Kirk zanosi go do wioski, gdzie McCoy diagnozuje oparzenia drugiego stopnia— bolesne, ale niegroźne. Nagle wracają tubylcy i atakują, zabijając Marplea, jednak pozostali stawiają skuteczny opór.. Kirk nakazuje, by Chekov i Landon uwięzili napastnikó w jednej z chat. Gdy do wejścia w atmosferę zostało już tylko 12 minut, Scotty przekierowuje całą dostępną moc do silników impulsowych i melduje gotowość do wyrwania statku z orbity zstępującej. Nakazuje całą wstecz i zyskuje tyle, że statek ma dodatkowa godzinę do katastrofy. Jednak najważniejsze systemy na statku zostają poważnie uszkodzone i druga taka próba jest już niemożliwa do przeprowadzenia. Kirk jest zdruzgotany myślą, że Enterprise wraz z całą załogą zostanie zniszczony, gdyż on nie przewidział niebezpieczeństwa. Nakazuje, by McCoy i Chekov powstrzymali tubylców przed karmieniem Vaala, a Scotty'emu - by skoncentrował całą dostępną moc na koordynatach Vaala. Próbując bronić się przed fazerami Enterprise Vaal zużywa wszystkie rezerwy energii. Spock stwierdza, że Vaal nie jest w stanie dłużej generować anergii, a więc jest martwy. Scotty melduje, że kapsuły antymaterii są znów aktywne i maszynownia może podjąć naprawy. Kirk nakazuje mu przesłać na planetę wszystko, co będzie konieczne, jak tylko transporter zacznie działać, i każe Chekov'owi oraz McCoy'owi uwolnić tubylców. Po powrocie na Enterprise, Spock mówi, że lud Vaala właśnie został "wygnany z Raju" jak w biblijnym Genesis. Kirk pyta, czy Spock wyznaczył mu rolę Szatana, czemu Spock zaprzecza, a kapitan retorycznie pyta, czy Spock widzi na statku kogoś, kto wygląda jak szatan. Spock odpowiada, "Nie widzę tu nikogo, kto odpowiadałby temu opisowi, kapitanie." Kirk mówi, "Nie, Mr. Spock, nie sadzę, by pan widział." Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3715.3. Podczas rutynowej ekspedycji na niezbadanej planecie Gamma Trianguli VI, jeden z moich ludzi został zabity przez trującą roślinę. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Nasza ekspedycja na Gamma Trianguli VI przerodziła się w koszmar. Jesteśmy śledzeni, Mr. Spock został kontuzjowany, a teraz odkrylismy, że nie możemy wrócić na statek. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3715.6. Zostaliśmy przedstawieni Vaalowi, który jest bez wątpienia źródłem dziwnej emanacji planety, orawdopodobnie mocy groźnej i dla nas, i dla naszego statku. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Czy byłby pan uprzejmy uwazać, gdy rzuca pan kamieniami, Mister Spock?" "Oczywista niestabilność, kapitanie. To może mieć znaczenie. W większych ilościach mogłoby być źródłem energii." "Ogród Edenu, pełen min lądowych." : - Kirk i Spock "Zaczynam tęsknić za domem. To prawie Rosja." "Raczej Ogród Edeny, chorąży." "Oczywiście, doktorze. Ogród Edenu był położony blisko Moskwy. Bardzo miłe miejsce. Adamowi i Ewie było pewnie bardzo smutno, że muszą je opuścić." : - Chekov i McCoy, po przybyciu na planetę "Też mi raj." : - McCoy, gdy dowiedział się, że Vaal zakazał miłości "Ach, i jest coś dla pana." "Rzeczywiście, kapitanie. Źle się z tym czuję." : - Kirk i Spock, o girlandzie z kwiatów dla Spocka "Ale ci ludzie, jeśli nie wiedzą nic o... to znaczy, o żadnych naturalnych... To znaczy, jak oni sobie z tym radzą?" "Mr. Spock, jest pan oficerem naukowym, czemu nie wytłumaczy pan tego młodej damie?" "Cóż, sądzę, że w razie potrzeby otrzymaliby niezbędne instrukcje." "Od maszyny? Chciałbym to zobaczyć." : - Landon, Kirk, Spock, i McCoy, dyskutując o reprodukcji ludu Vaala [ "To jest...rzeczy do wykonania, jak ... jak karmienie Vaala." : - Akuta, wyjaśniając ludowi, jak mają zabić Kirka i resztę "Mieszanka doktora McCoy działa jak wszystkie jego mieszanki-- wywraca mi żołądek. Poza tym czuję się całkiem dobrze." : - Spock Zza kulis * Przypalona piorunem bluza Spocka została zlicytowana na aukcji podczas konwentu science-fiction w 1967. * W tym odcinku fenomen redshirtów osiąga apogeum. Każdy chłopak w czerwonym mundurze umiera w jakiś okropny sposób. Hendorff zostaje zabity przez kolce, Kaplan przez błyskawicę, Mallory wylatuje w powietrze, a Marple ginie uderzony w głowę * Walter Koenig w tym odcinku nie nosi już peruki. Jego własne włosy sa już dostatecznie długie na to, by jej nie potrzebował. * McCoy opisuje truciznę, która zabiła Hendorff i poważnie zaszkodziła Spockowi że jest "jak saponina, tylko 1000 razy silniejsza." Znając moc sapotoksyny, można obliczyć, że starczy 1mg/kg by uzyskała pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji trucizn w skali Hodge'a i Sternera. * W tym odcinku sugeruje się możliwość odrzucenie silników warp przez statek. Co ciekawe, o tej możliwości nie wspomina się w późniejszym odcinku That Which Survives, gdzie układy warp wymykają się spod kontroli i grożą zniszczeniem statku w razie wybuchu * Oryginalny scenariusz tego odcinka wspomina o awaryjnym odłączeniu spodka . Niestety, na przeszkodzie stanęły ograniczenia budżetowe. Scenę tę można zobaczyć dopiero w TNG, w odcinku Encounter at Farpoint. * Rytuał powitalny ludzi Vaala został skopiowany później przez Neelixa w dyplomatycznym epizodzie między kapitan Janeway i reprezentantem Tak Tak na poczetku odcinka VOY Macrocosm. Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Keith Andes jako Akuta * Celeste Yarnall jako Pisarz Martha Landon Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * David Soul jako Makora * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Jay Jones jako Chorąży Mallory * Jerry Daniels jako Marple * John Winston jako Lt. Kyle * Mal Friedman jako Hendorff * Shari Nims jako Sayana Niewymienieni * Paul Baxley jako mieszkaniec Gamma Trianguli VI * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Ron Burke jako mieszkaniec Gamma Trianguli VI * Bobby Clark jako mieszkaniec Gamma Trianguli VI * Vince Deadrick jako mieszkaniec Gamma Trianguli VI * Dick Dial jako Kaplan * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Julie Johnson jako dublerka Celeste Yarnell de:Die Stunde der Erkenntnis en:The Apple (episode) es:The Apple fr:The Apple (épisode) ja:死のパラダイス（エピソード） nl:The Apple Kategoria:Odcinki TOS